Hateful love
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: Knives knows Vash loves him a little to much so he uses that against him. He loves Vash just as much so he only wants the best for Vash, and the best is to kill all humans so they can live in peace. But what happens if the death of all humans breaks Vash? What happens when Vash can't stand all these feelings he had hid? Can Knives help Vash? Read to find out. Shonen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

"Hate, I hate my own little brother." Knives thought. "So useless and annoying. Think he can save humanity. HA, impossible!"

"Humanity is so done for. I'll make sure of that. I'll kill every living human on this planet. So me and my foolish younger brother can live in peace."

"No humans to ruin it. Hmpf, I bet even if I did nothing humanity will die out rather fast. With all the war and gun fights."

"Also all the humans who just find killing fun. No matter what my brother does humanity has lost hope long time ago."

"Humans will die one way or another. I hope one day he'll just see it my way. *sigh.* I only do this so he can be happy."

"Happy with me,no one else. I won't ever die, I won't leave his side just because of death. I'll live forever just like him."

"Humans die so fast. He should at least know that, even if he finds someone he loves she'll die as well."

"Not saying he will find someone to love since he already loves me. Hehe foolish brother tried to hide it from me, no I knew all along."

"I know how much he loves me, he would do anything for me. Even kill the humans with me."  
888  
*Years later.*  
"Hello little brother." Knives says to Vash standing in the dessert. "Listen Knives i'm not going to play your ga-"

"I'll learn to love you. I'll care for you, protect you, even let you hug me." Knives walks closer to Vash with arms in a hugging pose.

"Re- really? You could love me? I could hug you?" Vash said with a hopeful face. "Yes my foolish little brother." Knives stopped in his tracks and put his arms down.

"But-...only if you help me kill all the humans." Vashs smile dropped in a second all hope left his face.

"I don't want to hurt the humans...brother?" Knives turned around and started to walk away.

"So you pick the humans over me?" Knives stops walking but doesn't turn back around. "N- no...I want you to love me but I can't hurt the humans."

"I'll have you know this before I leave. If you pick humans i'll never love you, care for you, touch you, protect you. I won't even look you in the eyes. So pick." Knives says coldly.

Knives starts to walk forward again and hears the sound of foot steps and then feels another persons embrace on his back. A hug.

"I'll do it...so please love me big brother. Love me forever." Vash whispers out, and Knives grin widens at his brothers words.

"Okay little brother, i'll love you forever. So come here and hug me properly." with that Vash stepped back and Knives turned around to hug him.

"I love you little brother." Knive said sweetly and hugs Vash and Vashs grip tightened. "I love you to Knives." he says not believing this was happening but was so happy.

"Now come help me Vash."

Vash let go of his older brother and nodded with a frown across his face, knowing what he is going to do.

While Knives smile grew at how his younger brother looked right now. He started to walk forward again with Vash following him.  
888  
*1 week later.*

Vash was running to town to town shooting random humans until all the people in the town was dead.

Knives was happy at how well his brother was doing. "Oh this turned out so well." he whispered to him self.

He watched Vash slaughter town to town, but he didn't notice how Vash was breaking little by little.

Then someone walked closer to Vash and Vashed stopped, it was Wolfwood. Vashs frown grew when he saw his old friend.

"Hello Wolfwood." Vash said putting his gun to his side. "What do you mean 'Hello Wolfwood' WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Wolfwood yelled in pure anger.

"Nothing much, i'm just cleaning." Vash said pointing at the corpses spread across the town. "Cleaning? You call this CLEANING? YOUR MURDERING HARMLESS PEOPLE!" Wolfwood ran towards Vash and punched him down.

Vash fell onto his ass and rubbed his cheek where Wolfwood struck him. "Ouch, why did you do that?" Vash said looking into Wolfwoods eyes and Wolfwood looked back.

Wolfwood was taken back at what he saw in Vashs eyes. Deep sadness and anger, the look of someone wanting to just die.

"What's wrong?" Wolfwood asked and Vash just continued to look at him, but after a while Knives cut in.

"Vash? What's taking you so long? Hurry up and finish cleaning, he's the last one." Knives said with a smirk.

"KNIVES?!" Woldwood yelled not knowing what was happening anymore. He looked back at Vash who was now standing in front of him.

"Why are you helping Knives? Vash?" he asked putting his hand on one of Vashs shoulder, but Vash slapped it back.

"He is my brother, he asked for my help so i'm only doing what he asked. What my older brother who loves me asked." Vash smiled despite all the grief and depression he felt.

"Love? Vash Knives doesn't love you! He's only using you so sto-" Wolfwood was cut short with a bullet pricing his left shoulder.

He put his hand over his shoulder and saw the blood dripping down, he looked back at Vash with hurt in his eyes. Vash hated that look he got.

"Why?" was all Wolfwood was able to say do to shock and sadness. "Brother said he'll love me and care for me if I do this."

"He said i'll be happy with him forever and ever, I can be with him not having to ever fight again. I could live peacefully with him until we die." Vash smiled fonely at Knives in the background.

"You can't be happ-" he was shot in the right shoulder next. "Vash you know you won't be able to put all this killi-" next was his right thigh. He fell onto his good leg, still staring up at Vash.

"It's not killing, i'm just cleaning. Cleaning the filth on my brothers planet." Vash said staring down at Wolfwood. Regret and sadness clearly on his face. To bad Knives doesn't notice it.

"Vash sto-" with that a bullet ran threw Wolfwoods heart. "Sorry." was all Vash said to Wolfwood as he feel onto his chest. Coughing out blood but even threw the pain Wolfwood was able to say one more thing.

"No, i'm more sorry for you." Vash turned around and shot Wolfwood again and again and again until he was out of bullets.

Knives walked to his brother and huged him a for doing a good job. "You did well Vash, thank you for helping me clean." Knives smiled and hugged Vash tighter.

He was glad, he did truly care for Vash he did want Vash to be happy. But he didn't want to share his Vash. So he wanted everyone dead.

"I love you older brother, your welcome." Vash leaned his head into Knives neck. He wrapped his arms around Knives and also hugged him tight.

* * *

I made this after reading a manga, it reminded me of these brothers. Plus I had a lot of free time ya know with out the internet. I had NO internet for 2 FULL WEEKS! Well please review. There's also a second chapter I made so i'll post that one to.


	2. Chapter 2

Now after a year of 'cleaning' the planet earth, the brothers were at ease. They sat at a table in a garden, relaxing drinking tea.

Vashs body was even healed, he used his inhuman ability's and Knives help they got it back to normal. His skin was now smooth and beautiful, he loved having his skin like this.

He was thankful to his brother now there was no more fighting no more war just peace and relaxing. He enjoyed it so much, so then why?

Why did he hurt so bad? Why does he feel like crying all the time? Wasn't he was suppose to be happy?

Knives said he would be happy, he said he would live in peace. So why is he not completely happy?

He looks sadly at his older brother who is sipping some tea. Knives noticed Vash is staring at him and smiles but he doesn't notice the pain he is in.

"Is anything wrong?" Knives ask Vash who smiles back and nodded no. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. I love you." Vash says and Knives walks around the table to Vash.

"I love you to Vash, remember that." he wraps his arms around Vash who does the same. "I will older brother and I love you to." Vash closed his eyes to enjoy his peace but soon remembers his old human friends.

He remembers Wolfwoods smile and laughs they had together and then the pained look on his face before he killed him. Yes killed him not clean, Vash knew what he was doing and it hurt so much.

He remembers Millie's look she gave him when she found out what he did to Wolfwood the sounds of her begging for him to stop. Her face before she died in Meryls arms.

Then Meryl she did not try to stop him or say anything about it even when Millie died in her arms she just looked at him with disappointment and sadness. Even when he had the gun to her head she just stared at him but then said. "I trust you have your reasons for doing this."

Then *BAM.* the sound of her skull getting a bullet ripped threw it. Her body falling to the ground going limp, she was gone.

How he wished he never did it, but he was glad he had his brother with him. Yes his only reason to live, if you call this living.

Broken down to the point of no return and following what ever his brother does. Never disobeying him.

Then Vash he finally couldn't holding all these feelings, the cry's of sadness. The screams of regret, the anger of wrong doing.

How he fell off his chair onto the ground saying sorry to the humans. How he couldn't bear it, asking his brother to kill him.

No begging to be killed then saying how he doesn't even deserve death, where he could just forget everything.

He didn't know what to do so he asked his older brother he was always right. But Knives also didn't know what to do.

He was confused and saddened to see his lovely little brother in so much pain...pain caused by him self.

All this sadness and anger, regret all his fault. The pleading confused hurt eyes that stared up at him.

The eyes he never noticed that were so broken. Then a feeling that he never felt before hit him like a thousand bullets to the skin. Regret.

So he just lied by Vash and hugged him with all his love, caring, comfort. Saying soothing words like, "Don't worry"

"I love you. Calm down I'm with you. I'll protect you. Sorry, I'm so sorry Vash." Knives says cradling Vash in his arms.

Vash continued to cry louder and louder then finally after 4 days he stopped. He stopped everything crying, staring, breathing, living.

Knives panicked he could feel see Vash was dead. Gone, Vash died from depression and to much regret, these feeling he held in for Knives.

And Knives hated him self all the choices he made in his life. All the choice he thought would make Vash happy were wrong.

Then for the first time Knives cried. He cried holding his dead little brother. The brother he loved so much, the most important person in his life was dead.

Dead because of him, his choices. He was suppose to protect him not murder him. Yes Knives murdered his own little brother, Vash.

What made Vashs death worse was his face, how he looked. Happy, he looked calm and free. The smiled spread across his face. A true smile of happiness not the smile he gave Knives.

Vash was happy to be with Knives but the feeling he had for the humans were to much. It broke him, killed him.

Then the feeling of Knives, feeling he never had before. Was also to much but he had to put Vash in bed.

So he stood up and picked up Vash in a bridal style. He walked to the house Vash and him self built.

He walked up the stairs and lied down Vash in the bed then himself. He closed his eyes and shut everything off.

He wasn't going to re-open his eyes ever again at least not in this world. Now the brothers who truly did love each other but couldn't find real happiness is dead.

Dead along with all the humans.

* * *

There it's finished. *Sigh.* I got lazy so I didn't post for this story.


End file.
